White Rose
by Jennifer R. Sanders
Summary: A really quick Wakka+Lulu story I whipped up, not much, but I'm a begginner, vut me some slack!


1 White Rose  
  
Not-so-nonsense-rambling by Jennifer R. Sanders  
  
*Disclaimer, no, I do not own any of the FFX crew, though I wish I did, so then I could make sure that Wakka and Lulu ended up together….. but NOOOOO, Squaresoft just won't give 'em to me, now will they!?!, uhm, anyway, Final Fantasy X is ©Squaresoft*  
  
The sunlight streamed onto the deck of the S. S. Winno, making my pale skin stand out even more, compared to the tan bodies around me.  
  
Tidus had been harassing the other passengers, stealing their binoculars, jumping on their necks, of course, he had been known to do worse.  
  
I didn't really care about what the little boy did, he was too immature for me anyway.  
  
Of course, it was hard for me not to set that cocky little face on fire when I caught him peeking at my breasts with the stolen binoculars. It's bad for a Black Mage to have a temper, especially when she is surrounded my perverted morons.  
  
Touching a lock of dark hair, I glanced over to my other, and worse, half Wakka.  
  
The sun kissed man was trying to train his pathetic team, the Besaid Aurochs, to victory at the Blitzball Tournament in Luca.  
  
Part of me wondered why he even bothered trying anymore. He had been on the team for ten years, and they had not won a single game.  
  
But the other part of me envied his persistence, his inability to give up, even when the all of the odds were against him.  
  
I, of course, had lost that trait long ago, back when my heart had laid broken and crumpled in a heap as Chappu's ashes were scattered to the winds of the Besaid Ocean.  
  
Ever since that day, I had sworn not to let that happen again, I would never again leave myself so vulnerable to pain.  
  
I had grown distant since then, wearing only dark colors that showed my pain to the world. I lost my childhood tan, cursing the sun that Chappu and I had so merrily spent our days under.  
  
"Lulu, watch out!" Yuna yelled to me in vain.  
  
The morons on the team had lost control of the ball, once again, and it was flying towards me.  
  
I was about to blast the wretched thing away, but with speed quicker than Kima-rhi's, Wakka dove for me, catching it inches away form my head.  
  
His lopsided grin looked a bit on the sheepish side as he lowered his arms, "Sorry about that, Lu," he rubbed the back of his head, "the boys, they ain't so good with catching, ya?"  
  
I frowned at him before turning away, "I could have handled it."  
  
Wakka's face fell as he looked toward the floor, "Sorry…"  
  
I rested against the edge of the deck and gazed at the sapphire waters that the ves-sel cut through like a hot knife through butter.  
  
Chappu had always loved to sit on the beach and gaze at the waves crashing against the sandy shore, Wakka would always come stampeding out of the house like a mad hyena, and plunge into the water, splashing both Chappu and I until we were thoroughly soaked.  
  
While Wakka was a social butterfly, always being the center of attention and ear-ning friendship from anyone that he met; Chappu was quiet and calm, much of a contrast to his older brother. Chappu had always done his best to make me feel at home, so that I never felt out, even when Wakka kicked sand and taunted me.  
  
I don't know why Wakka always singled me out, no matter where I was, he was there, poking, prying, doing anything to make me lose my temper.  
  
I actually cast Fire on him once, after he had pulled up my skirt while I was reading.  
  
But that was a long time ago.  
  
I remembered the day when Wakka had given Chappu the sword, brotherhood. Wakka had spent months working, slaving to make the perfect blade for his little brother.  
  
Though Wakka never knew it, Chappu did use the blade once.  
  
While practicing, Chappu's hand slipped on the hilt, and the blade struck me, giving me a scar under my left eye.  
  
Chappu never used the sword again.  
  
I felt the scar beneath my long hair, the deep red mark that was the only physical momento I had from the boy.  
  
Glancing over my shoulder, I caught Wakka looking at me from across the deck, blushing, he turned back to the "team" and gave another lecture on passing.  
  
….Interesting… I thought before turning my vision back to the water.  
  
Night approached the Winno quickly, the water reflecting the opal moon onto the deep, cool waves.  
  
I closed my eyes and took in the cool air, it was much nicer than the hot rays of daylight.  
  
Footsteps approached me, climbing up the stairs to where I stood.  
  
I opened one eye before speaking, "Yes, Wakka?"  
  
A crimson blush appeared under the tan skin, "Uh… mind if I stay?"  
  
"Go ahead." I murmured, my voice quivering slightly.  
  
What? I shouted in my head, What are you doing, brain?! You're acting like he's Chappu!  
  
He stood next to me, not saying anything.  
  
"Your quiet, Wakka." I observed, "that's not like you."  
  
He laughed and looked below, "Yeah, I guess we're all a little out of it, ya?"  
  
I said nothing.  
  
"Uhm…" he fidgeted, "nice night, isn't it….?"  
  
I sighed, "Is there something you want, Wakka?" I snapped, feeling annoyed.  
  
He seemed a bit taken back, maybe a little hurt.  
  
"I… I wanted to talk about Chappu."  
  
Chappu… the name struck a pang in my heart, but as usual, I kept calm, "…What about him..?"  
  
Wakka scratched his head, "Well… I was wondering…."  
  
"Yes?" I asked, the annoyance seeping into my voice.  
  
"Did he… ever ask you…"  
  
He paused, seeming unwilling to go on.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Ask me what?"  
  
He inhaled, acting like he was nervous. "To… marry him..?"  
  
The question made me gasp, and feel a little startled.  
  
Chappu had always hinted that he wanted marriage, but never once proposed. What business was this of Wakka's anyway?! Yes, Chappu was his brother.. but that was no reason for him to meddle in my affairs!  
  
Before I could think, I turned and slapped him across the stubbled cheek as hard as I could.  
  
He held his face gingerly, his eyes not meeting mine.  
  
I shook with fury, trying as hard as I could not to yell, "What right do you have to ask me such questions?! Do you think just because Chappu is gone, that is a reason to dishonor both of us with your curiosity!?"  
  
He seemed a bit baffled, like he usually did when I used a word beyond his limited island vocabulary. But there was another element in his eyes, maybe even a bit of regret.  
  
Feeling a little stunned, I turned and began to march back to the deck.  
  
"Lu, wait!" he cried, desperately, his hand reaching out for mine.  
  
My eyes opened wide as his hand pulled me back, I was no match for his muscles, gained from years of training.  
  
"Lulu…" He said quietly, placing his callused hand against my bare cheek.  
  
A smile played on his lips as he rubbed his palm against my skin, running his fingers across my lips and through my hair.  
  
"Wakka." I began, but before I could continue his mouth was pressed against mine, the sweetness of his skin filling my mouth, the mahogany scent filling my nostrils.  
  
Every nerve in my body seemed to want to pull away, screaming that this was not supposed to happen, this was wrong, he was Chappu's brother!!  
  
But my mind was overwhelmed with hidden emotions, suddenly stirred by this unexpected surge of affection.  
  
How can this be wrong when you've wanted him all along?  
  
I finally submitted, placing my arms around the muscular neck that was so bent over me.  
  
Pulling away, making me cry out, he placed my head against his chest.  
  
"Marry me Lu…." He whispered sweetly, the quiet rumble of his voice entering my ears and making me shudder.  
  
Say yes! Ever nerve in my body screamed and ached, my voice left my lips, cracked and hoarse, "…No…"  
  
His grip loosened around me, sadness filling his voice, "…why…?"  
  
I pulled away to look straight at him, "Yuna has enough to worry about already, a wedding would only slow down the journey even more."  
  
"So, you mean…"  
  
I nodded, "After the pilgrimage, after the pilgrimage I will marry you."  
  
With a slow smile he pulled me back to him, greedily placing his lips against my forehead, then my eyelids before resting my head against his chest, "Lulu… beautiful Lulu, Lulu, the White Rose…."  
  
End 


End file.
